The present invention relates to the field of video electronics. In particular, the present invention relates to video game systems used with television sets for entertainment in the home. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for cleaning video game consoles and cartridges.
Video game systems used in the home are well known. Video game systems are basically simple computers that use joysticks, paddles and other devices for input, and the television screen for output. Information is output by sending signals which are displayed as pictures on the television screen. The picture displayed on the television screen is modified by the video game system depending on the program and the input received. A variety of games can be played by running different computer programs on the video game system. The computer programs are usually stored in game cartridges to make it easy to change the game being play by simply inserting a different game cartridge into the console of the video game system.
After a period of normal use, video game systems often experience problems presenting a clear and high quality picture on the television set. The problems typically encountered include: a screen that flashes on and off, a blank picture screen, a scrambled picture screen and other display problems. Additionally, systems may have difficulty responding to joysticks or other input devices after continued use. These display and input problems often result from poor electrical connection between the game cartridge and the console of the video game system. After extended use, the contacts which electrically interconnect the cartridge to the console become poor conducting paths because of "low voltage" build up on the contacts. Dirt and other foreign substances also collect on the contacts, and thus, prevent a good electrical connection between the game cartridge and the console. In addition, the build up of dirt and other debris promote corrosion of the contacts, the cartridge and the console.
It is known in the art to remove the low voltage build up and foreign matter from electrical contacts with cleaning solutions. However, these cleaning solutions typically include alcohol, benzene, thinner or other such solvents which are dangerous for children and also harmful to the video game console and cartridge. The manufacturers of video game systems recommend that these solvents not be used for cleaning to avoid damaging consoles and cartridges.